Friends with benefits
by xXxBlackRoseOfSOuthParkxXx
Summary: this is a JojoXOc following the story line but more on the main characters pov. a new girls comes to whovillie and what if she goes up to the observatory at night fixing and building jojo inventions JojoXOc suckish summary
1. Chapter 1

~Mimi pov~

I watched out the window as my dad drives us out from Whenville to Whoville. I looked out the window as the tree went by I sighed I left my best friends back home with my rotate closet now I have to build a new one. And I need to install a new stereo system to arg. What a drag, this is going to be a long week.

"Were here!" my mom chirped in her high pitch voice. I rolled my eyes how is she my mother? I look nothing like my parents. My mom has pink and yellow fur, my dad has green and white fur and I have black and purple fur. Scents? I think not. I crossed my arms as we made our way to a white house with a red roof. The house went in many directions and it really tall. I unbuckle my seat belt and jump out the car followed boy my 10 brothers, having 10 brothers and big the oldest is not easy and my mom is pregnant again. Seriously my parents need a new hobby. I felt something tug on my fur I looked down to see the youngest of them all, Kyle. He 5 years old he has orange and white fur with blue eyes. He extends his arms up at me and said.

"upsees" he cheered pronouncing it wrong but never the less smiled and picked him up. He laughed a bubbly laugh which cost me to laugh. I walked in with Kyle in my arms.

"Want to help me pick a room?" I asked my baby brother he nodded his head happily I smiled.

"Ok lets go" I walked up the **long** stair case and looked down the hall. It was very wide and long it had so many rooms, but I traveled to the one in the back. I turn the golden knob to be greeted by a blinding light I shield my eyes. I heard Kyle clap his eyes I open my eyes and gasp. This room was perfect. It had aqua blue walls with a purple carpet and black star on the ceiling and a balcony.

"Ok this is my room got it?" I told Kyle poking his nose he laughed and grabbed my hand giggling. I giggled lightly and kissed his head. I turn around to get my stuff for I can unpack.

"I'm done thank who!" I cried dropping myself on the bed. I sighed and rolled over so half my body was hanging of the bed. I looked under the bed.

"Sweet" I cheered reaching under the bed to grab the item, but my short little arms didn't let me. I got off the bed and went under, pulling out a skateboard. I looked on the bottom it said 'rock on' with different colors with peace sighs. I hugged the board; I haven't ride a skateboard in 3 months. I might be a little rusty. I place the board on the ground, I got on top and did a kickflip( flip trick where the skater flicks his/her front foot at an angle toward the nose of the skateboard in order to make it flip 360 degrees along the board's axis. The board flips counter-clockwise for regular footed skaters.) and landed back on the ground.

"Yes, I still got it!" I cheered

"Mimi the neighbor from across the street is here!" my mom called

"Ok!" I shouted a bit too loud. I am loud that sometimes I didn't need a mic. Then an idea it me, I got on the board and rod down the hall. I jump up with the board on the railing grinding down trying to keep balance. Once I was near the end I jump up and did a 360 and landed.

"Yes and she sticks the landing!" I cheered my siblings clapping and whistling I bowed.

"Thank you thank you" I giggled out. When I stood up I saw other people and lots of girls. I step on the nose of the board making it stand up and caught it in my hand, tucking it under my arm walking to my mom and dad. My mom pulled me in front of her with her hands on my shoulder.

"And this is my oldest Mimi, despite her size" she smiled to the neighbors. They look like nice people I smiled back; I walked up to them and shook their hands.

"Pleasure to meet you" I said politely

"Wow, and I thought Jojo was the smallest who if that was even possible" said the man shaking my hand I arched my brow 'who Jojo?'

"Um, well I guess he not alone Mr…"

"Ned! Just call me Ned" Ned shouted at first but calm down.

"And you can call me Sally and these are our daughters" the orange who said I was shock all these kid were hers? Man and I thought my mom needed a new hobby, but nodded with a smile relentlessly.

"Hey speaking of the future mayor where is he?" Ned asked 'Mayor Ned the mayor?' (ok this takes place of the story line ok)

"Right here!" Cried one the girls with blue fur. The crowd of girl moved as a figure was walking through. I gasp I felt my face flushed. Right in front of me was a black and gray who with black raven hair and chocolate brown eyes, and he the same size as me! I saw his eyes widen in surprise, but back to be a poker face.

"Jojo this is Mimi, Mimi this is the future Mayor Jojo" Ned said when he said future I saw Jojo roll his eyes in annoyance. I extended my hand out to him smiling.

"Hey nice to me you" I chirped he nodded shaking my hand not saying a word I eyed him.

"Oh don't mind him he doesn't talk much" a red who from the crowed of girl yelled the rest nodded I nodded with a smile. Looking back at the mute who before me.

"Mimi why don't you sing for the neighbors?" my mom said eagerly I rolled my eyes in annoyance. I knew Jojo saw me I sighed.

"mom how about another time" I pleaded she shook her head

"My daughter is going to sing for the mayor and his family to show them how proud we are" she said. I sighed my mom love to show off, I am not her little parade monkey. I looked up at my dad he and my sibling knew I hated to sing the preppy songs I wrote for my mom to be happy. Only they knew I loved sing, playing and listening rock music. He nodded his head I sighed crossing my arms tighter over my chest.

"Fine" I groan she clapped her hands. I walked upstairs with my board in my arms going to get dress. I got on a blue glitterly dress with black heels, my hair in a high tight ponytail. I looked myself in the mirror I didn't even know who I was, but my mom didn't know who I was. I sighed and walked back down stair. Eyes burning my back watching my every move. I place my instrumental Cd in the radio. When I turn around I saw back up dancer I shook my head. 'great' I turn around with the mic in my hand. Not the one I fixed though. And the music played.

.com/watch?v=6MlI2IWRByE

The room was full of clappes, I gasp trying to get my breath. I looked around the room the mayor kids were clapping. Then my eyes scan my family, my mom was clapping feverishly while my dad and siblings gave me a pity clap. Then my eyes landed on jojo who looked sadly at me as if he knew my pain.

"That was amazing sweety" my mom pulled me into a bone crashing hug. I gave out a uncomfortable laugh.

"Thanks" I said sadly I got out of my mom hug. I took off the heels they hurt like hell! Why did I even right that song? Then the mayors girl all came at me.

"Oh my gosh you are amazing!" a girl with pink and red fur cheered I put on my best fake smile.

"Thanks"

"You are my new idol" another said the rest of them nodded. I kept up with the fake smile, nodes and laughs. Then they got caught with their own world so I slipped away from them. I walked outside I tore off the dress. and remove my hair for the death trap of a ponytail. I walked around in the night looking up at the sky the stars shining brightly. I kicked a rock, it was rolling up. That when I tore my gaze from the ground and up straight up ahead I gasp. I was some stairs I pick up my favorite kicking rock and I walked up the steps to see a cliff but there was a bucket there. I got in I looked around and saw a umbrella?

"What is this here?" I mentally asked myself I picked it up and open. Next thing I knew it I moving.

"whao" I said silently in surprised as it moved I looked up to see rocks I was confused it reminds me of the Libra sign thing. I looked at the upcoming boulder that was coming near me. I looked at the little rock that was in my hand.

'what if I' my thought were cut off when I act and place the rock on the boulder and next thing I knew it I was going up.

"whao!" I cheered at the rush then it stop. I saw a machine similar to a sling shot. I got on.

"Ok know what?" I asked then I saw a laver. I place my finger on my chin.

"Maybe if I lean on the rubber band?" I question. I did so till it wouldn't go any further. I pulled the laver.

"AH!" I squeal in surprise as I thought I was going to fall, but just laid back and the sling shot, shot me up in the air

"WOOHOO!" I cried with a hint of giggling. Next thing I knew it was on another pair of steps. I was still giggling thought, but stop when I saw it was observatory. I walked up the steps I wanted to see the stars in the sky. But when I made it up the door was all boarded it up, I pouted.

"Aw, dude this sucks I came all the way up for nothing, this bites" I kick the dust on the ground

"Well at least I can enjoy the view" I said to myself as I lean against the boarded up door.

"Whao" I cried as I fell on my back. I open my eyes to see I was inside the building. I got up and dust myself off, I looked at the door to see a smaller door. Weird. I walked around the building blind due to the lack of light, trying not to fall or trip, using my hands to feel object around me.

"OOF" I fell to the ground I held my chin in pain, but saw a light in the distant. I got up to see it was a desk lamp and lots of blue prints I picked one up eyeing it. It was an incomplete music machine; guess the person need another piece. I eyes it for a while thinking what piece was missing. I snapped my fingers, I picked up a pencil and erase a couple of things.

"move that here…take that piece over there…and put that here and…there" I smiled as I figure out the invention was. It was a giant drum, this idea was amazing I know how to build it. I looked around and found a switch.

"Dude…this is…amazing" I awe I looked around giant instruments surround me.

"Ok let get to work" I rubbed my hands together getting to work.

….

"Oh yea baby who the girl?" I cheered as I finished the work it was a giant drum about 7 feet tall(its laying down) and 50 feet wide. I got a ladder and bang my hands on it making a beat.

"Sweet man" I got down for the ladder. I check the time it was 12 midnight crap! I turn off the light. I looked around and found a bridge to leave the observatory. And ran all the way home, I climb in through my balcony.

"And…made it" I exclaimed to myself I got in my room. I turn on the lights grabbed my who-pod and blast my music in my ears going to a deep slumber.

~Jojo pov~

When I was finally able to escape my dad speech about how great it was being mayor. I went up to the observatory. I pushed open the little door and walked in turn on the lights and went to my desk.

"What the" I said to myself as I saw my incomplete work complete. I turn to my right and to see the 7 feet tall and 50 wide drum. I got in the ladder and made a beat.

'It's Prefect? Who did this?' I thought to myself. I looked at my blue print and saw the changes they made, how come I didn't think of that? It was so simple?

'well who ever did it did a good no amazing job' I eyed the drum before me and the blueprint.

….

It's been about 2 weeks since I stood in Whoville and 2 weeks I been going to the observatory and fixing/building new inventions. It was loads of fun and I always wonder who was coming with these brilliant ideas? Well right now I was inside the observatory looking at the sky, the bright star they were never this bright in whenville. Today I wasn't going to build or fix anything I haven't sang and played my guitar in weeks. So today I brought my radio my background music, my fixed mic and guitar. I set up my stuff I was going to see 'unbreakable' it was one of my favorites songs I wrote.

"ok 1, 2, 1, 2, 3, 4" then music burst through the speakers I started head banging. I felt the music run through my veins. I was playing my guitar.

.com/watch?v=pWRJAHaOrYg&ob=av2e

I felt the beat run in me I felt free, like I was unstoppable, the world was in the palm of my hands the rush.

~Jojo pov~

I was going to the observatory early once I got in the sling shot I heard music. As if was in my ears right now. I got to the door quickly hiding, trying to see the person who was sining. My mouth fell (80). It was Mimi singing/playing with no care in the world, the way she was head banging, singing with feeling. The first day I saw her sing I knew she didn't like the song, but only trying to please her mother. For some odd reason it remind me of me…with my dad. I just watch as she sang, the way her body moved was…amazing. I guess you can say and her skill on the guitar was amazing. Once the music was over she put her guitar down, I heard her giggle, I felt my face flushed. She was pretty cute and different.

"ok, so what to do now? Play more music or started building that giant violin?" I gasp she was building all of my inventions? I went to move from my spot but whine up kicking a can by accident.

'crap' I thought

"Who there?" she shouted I hid behind a pole. I heard her feet walking over here.

'wait why am I hiding for?' I thought so I went to step out from my spot, but Mimi face was in front of my mine and well…I guess you know what happen next. We lip lock, my first kiss to a girl I barely knew, but I felt as if fireworks as we kiss, a spark. I kind of enjoy it.

~Mimi pov~

Once I was finished with my song I was looking for something to do.  
"Maybe I should-*Can noise* I shot my head the other way behind me.

"Who there?" I asked looking around the observatory. I walked to where the noise came from. Then out of nowhere I was in a lip lock sparks were falling. I control myself not to close my eyes I saw it was Jojo. We pulled away not feeling his soft warm lips on mines I slightly pouted. But shook it off.

"Um, Jojo, so…what are you doing here?" I asked he didn't answer. Then it hit me he doesn't talk much.

"Wait here" I ran to the desk I grabbed and pencil and paper.

_What are you doing here?_? _I wrote on the note pad and passed it to him. He took and wrote something down and passed it to me.

_I can ask you the same thing. I was the who build all these inventions_ –I read my eyes widen

"you build all of this?" I asked he nodded. He took back the note pad and hand it to me

_And you been fixing and building my inventions?_-

"I'm am so sorry-he shook his head with smile

_It's ok you did a amazing job!8) _

"No dude you are, like you build this all by yourself" he just shrugged

"So …um you heard me…sing?" I asked nervously I rub the back of my neck he nodded. He wrote something down

_Yes, you're really amazing! You wrote it?- _

"Yea and thank you" I thanked he nodded

"so are you happy being the future mayor?" I asked he looked down and shook his head no

"Why?" I asked he took the notepad once again

_I don't want to be mayor. I didn't tell my dad I'm afraid to hurt him. And he might not approve of me being a inventor-_

I looked sadly at him it kind of remains me of me. I want to be a rock singer with my own band traveling the world, but my mom doesn't even like me listening that type of music.

_So what about you?- _

"What about me?" I asked

_You didn't like that song you sang at your house? Are you afraid to hurt your parent's feelings?_

I nodded yes

"I hate that 'to cool' song I only wrote it because my mom wouldn't let me hang with my band member. She didn't like screamo or rock music so I just wrote 3 preppy songs for she can get off my back" I answer his question

"Look like we both have parent problems" I told him he nodded 

"You know Jojo I think we can help each other out, I believe we can be real good friends" I beamed a smile at him he nodded in agreement

"Yea" he whisper I smiled more. And for some odd reason I hugged him out of nowhere but he return it. Then he started scrambling something down and thrust it in my chest with a smile.

_Can I hear the other two prep songs? Lol!- _

I smiled and shook my but agree

"Ok" I got my mic

.com/watch?v=_RRyniZG0Jo

"Ok the next one I don't think it's…not a very good one" I said nervously. Jojo just crossed his arms with his arched brow, his face saying.

'sing it still' I sighed

"Fine fine" I was blushing this is not going to be good

.com/watch?v=iFP72-_fX1Y

I was blushing my back towards jojo not wanting to see his reaction. But I heard clapping, I turn around. Jojo had his head down clapping, his raven hair hiding his face. I walked up to him.

"Jojo…are you ok?" I asked. I would hide my face as well, I was singing a song out of character. And I was dancing to it so yea it was awkward. He slowly moved his head up are eyes made connected. He was biting the his lower lip and his pale face crimson red. He passed me the note pad.

_Um, the first one was good, the second one was um…it was…OK OK, it was hot, sexy ok I just had to let you know-_

I felt my face burn and Jojo face are the same color. I bit my lower lip twiddling with my black hair.

Um, thanks J-jojo" I stutter he nodded, I smiled I went to kiss his cheek, but he turn around and our lips met again. This time I did close my eyes, I felt jojo snake is arms around my waist pulling me closer I wrapped my arms around his neck. I was in pure bliss, I turn my head to side to deepen the kiss. I felt something wet licking the bottom of my lip. I was surprise I pulled back I looked at Jojo is face was a scared expression. But I smiled and resume kissing I slipped my tongue in his mouth searching every inch of his mouth as he did the same for me. We pulled away from the lack of air we both were gasping for the need of air.

"Um, that was…

"Nice" he finished/answer

"Yea, nice really, really nice, so um are we, you know it just we barley know each other and so um we should wait?" I asked he nodded with a smile. He grabbed my chin and pulled me close to his lips my breath caught in my wind pipe.

"But first this" he connected our lips once more and once again I closed my eyes wrapped my arms around his neck being in pure bliss.


	2. Chapter 2

~Mimi pov~

~2 days later~

I was walking to the Observatory I smiled at the dream I had. It was about me and jojo on a date. Lately I was smiling in my dreams when I see him. And every time I am singing a song he pops up and I can't stop laughing. And I my face flush when I see him or when he smiles and I can't hold back a giggle. My heart just races and his eyes, oh his eyes are so hypnotizing. I was working on the violin was waiting for Jojo to come. I woke up early because I enjoy fixing/building stuff and its instruments music so why wouldn't I love doing it?

"ok now I need the screw driver" I mentally said to myself. I went to pick up it up that was sat beside me, but wasn't there. I looked down and to see it was gone, I looked up to see it about 2 feet away I arched my brow. Then it slide back to were it once was? Weird. I shrugged and pick up the tool and got back to work. The door for the observatory open I looked to see it was Jojo I smiled and he return it. My heart rate picked up as my face flushed.

"Hey your dad gave you that mayor speech?" I asked when I walked up to him he nodded. He pulled me into a kiss my stomach was screaming in happiness. I giggled lightly to myself me and Jojo are friends with benefits. He nodded and scrambled something on a note pad and handed it to me.

_Yea he said this is your great, great, not so great, great grandfather and it will be awesome and he's all go lucky cause he is going to sit on the giant meatball.- _

"Meatball? My mayor sat on a giant tuff." I said I heard him chuckling lightly I loved his laugh and chuckling. I felt my face flushed I looked up at him he kissed my cheek holding my hand pulling be back to a loving kiss. I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Aren't you eager to kiss me today?" I teased he nodded his head and return back making out which seem like forever sparks were falling. But then me and Jojo were bounce in the air and fell back down flat on our faces. I held my head in pain.

"what the hell was that?" I moaned at in pain. Then we shot back into the air again.

'whats going on!' I shouted to myself. Then I made connected with the floor once more.

"Ow" I got up to see the outside was dark, then light, dark, light, dark light I was getting dizzy over it. I held my head.

"What's going on?" I asked Jojo he looked at me his eyes widen. He rushes to the first aid kit pulled out a bang-age and alcohol and rush back to me.

"Jo what are you OW!" I shouted in pain moving.

"Stop moving" he order in a whisper. I did as he order but hissed in pain. He soon pulled away. I looked in the mirror seeing that he put a band around my head. I smiled up at him and peck his lips he happily peck back. I giggled.

"Ok lets get to work" I cheered he nodded and I went back to working on the violin. Jojo tapped my shoulder.

"Yes?" I asked he gave me the notepad.

_I'm am going to my house to get more supplies need anything?- _

I smiled up at him and nodded.

"I need a wire for the missing piece for the violin." He nodded and kissed my cheek I giggled and he left. I sighed I looked up at all the thing he built in the past and the thing we built in the present. I smiled I grabbed my mic and my guitar and started to sing.

.com/watch?v=VKYDtYnUCXc

I just giggled I wrote this song 2 night ago I open the door to the observatory and saw the bright stars in the sky.

~Jojo pov~

I was walking around the house looking for stuff I need and Mimi I smiled at the thought of her. I grabbed some stuff from my room, my sisters room and parents I know its stealing but they don't even notice this stuff. Once I grabbed everything I need I walked to the door to see my dad and his flapping…arm? I just eyed it what the hell happen? A metal can fell to the floor causing him to turn around.

"Hey Jojo can you help me?" he I stood silent of course.

"Great I need you to go to the girls room OW!" he shouted as his flapping arm smacked him like a rubbed band. I just eyed it you don't see stuff like this everyday. He removes his arm away from his face.

"I need you too take Hannah doll collection and stop looking at my arm. And put away holly light bulb collection, you know what just take of anything that might break or shatter. He said holding his lifeless hand I continue to look at it as if normal. Which is not!

"Ok take really long look" he shook his lifeless hand and it made some weird noise.

"Got it? Thank Jojo!" he thanked as he ran upstairs his flapping arm on his tail. I just eyed I saw him slam his arm against the wall and scream and ran off.

'Weird man, how is he my father?' I thought slightly confused. I walked off back to the observatory.

~Mimi pov~

"Ok I got 3 more to go" I said to myself as I was hanging onto the bells on the ceiling making sure they are tight. I turn the screw driver a bit more. Then I heard a noise from below, it was Jojo I smiled. He drop the box of supplies we need some of the stuff broke, his face show horror. I waved at him Jojo.

"Hey Jojo what the matter!" I called. I jumped of the bell. Down to the drums bounce up back flip grabbed onto a fire pole slide down. Got on the ladder and slide down and ran to Jojo with a smile. He stood in that horror look for a while then pulled me into a hug. I soon caught on I hugged him back.

"Jojo I'm ok I'm not hurt" I said as he nodded he pulled away with a smile. I kissed his forehead and look back at the supplies. I pick up a shatter piece of a lamp and glass.

"Jojo I think you need to go back you broke half the thing we need" he sighed he looked like he was cursing at himself I giggled I kissed his cheek.

"now get" I laughed he nodded and left once more. I clean up the mess that has been made.

"Ok I got time for another song" I cheered.

.com/watch?v=SFEHOKdtdqo

I sang this is how I felt about Jojo. I don't know if its love or a crush, but it seems too early for love. I giggled a bit in my singing I was so bubbly around Jojo.

~Jojo pov~

I was walking around my house looking for stuff to replace the one I broke, but no luck. I went to the nearest window and got on.

"Hey Jojo, ah look liquid lot of liquid" my dad repeated I was confused why he had that much, but I have 96 sister so it explains itself. He stopped in front of me trying to balance all the glass cups in front of him.

"Just the person I want to see you know I notice we have been Seeing Eye to eye" I was just looking at how can he hold all the glasses, but what he said caught my attention.

'when did he finally notice' I thought bitterly to myself.

"I notice I been trying to pose my future in you"heI flicked the tip of his foot on my nose. I made a said of displeasure.

"Jojo let me make this perfectly clear; you can be whatever kind of mayor you want to be. Hands on, strong and unspoken, it's up to you, well good. I feel so much better. I am inspecting big from you, big things" he nuggied my head with his foot and made his foot into a ball and skid my face. I rolled my eyes he still doesn't see eye to eye. I thought he finally understood but I just mistaken…again. I blew the hair out of my face when he left. I walked up to the window once more, put the glass down and jump out sliding down a tree. And walked back to the observatory and Mimi who was the only who, who knew how I felt. Once I made it to the door I heard her singing again see was giggling a bit but barely notice able. I soon enter and saw her giggling my face flushed, I place my hand on her shoulder.

"Eep!" she squealed she turn around to see me I was laughing. That was the funniest and cutest thing I ever heard she scowled me from the floor. I smiled an innocent smile at her she rolled her eyes playfully.

"So I'm guessing you have no supplies we can work with?" she asked I nodded she laughed a bit. She extends her long arms to happily grab it and got off the floor slightly chuckling. I grabbed the note pad.

_Can you sing two of your song you like?- _i wrote she smiled and nodded she grabbed her fixed mic and guitar.

"Ok this is your ear death note" she joke i shrugged. She Place the background music on.

.com/watch?v=iWIADZKU9dw&ob=av2e

.com/watch?v=S5X0cWsC8rY

She finished singing. I looked surprise at how powerful her voice was I broke into a smiled. I passed her the notepad.

_That was __really__ loud but still awesome! You have a powerful voice!-___i wrote she smiled and hugged me, I happily return it.

"So now what?" she asked. I looked around, and then it hit me. I ran up to the laver and open the door to the observatory. Mimi giggled I knew she was already looking at the sky, but I don't want to go home and she loves the sky. I turn off the light in the observatory and lead her to where the moonlight shines brightly. We lay on the floor in silent looking at the night sky. I laid in a 12 o'clock positions and she laid on a 6 o'clock positions.

"Hey Jojo a shooting star make a wish!" she said childishly. I closed my eyes and made a wish.

'I wish me and my father can see eye to eye' I wished. I open my eyes. I continue to look at the night fallen sky wondering if it will ever come true.

….

~Mimi pov~

I was laying on the floor of the observatory looking at the sky. It was peaceful and quite I almost fell asleep. So I closed my eyes going into my dream world smiling of course Jojo was there. My mom accepts me for I was and Jojo father did the same. But that was a gone when a felt something wet drop on my nose. I open my eyes to see it was about to rain, Jojo closed the giant door to the observatory. I got on my two feet and ran outside; I open the little door and was welcome by rain. I love the rain I lightly giggled and let a sigh roll off my tongue.

"Mimi?" I heard a low voice I turn to see Jojo still in the door way I smiled. I waved for him to come outside with me he nodded slightly soon he joins me interlacing finger with one another. We looked at each, Jojo kissed my left cheek. And we went off to go home, but along the way Jojo stopped me we where next to a fountain. He turns me around and kissed my square on the lips a sweet passionate kiss. My stomach was doing flips he wrapped his arms around my waist lift me up slightly and span around in the rain. I loved every second of it but I wonder if Jojo like me more then just a friend and it was confusing me. I like Jojo but we just met and I would be so wrong to date him and know not much about him and doesn't know much about me. Once we pulled away Jojo laid his forehead against mine slightly panting for air, causing both our raven color hair to mix and tangle with one another.

"Jojo" I whisper his chocolate eyes made connect with my purple one. His eyes gustier me to go on.

"Look Jo we knew each other for 3 days, well I moved here 2 weeks ago but we didn't hang out my point. My point is that we can't be doing this, I like you a lot, but I think we are going to confuse each other feelings. I like you but I not sure as a friend, understand?" I asked he nodded I smiled. He looked back at me.

"Just one more time" he begged in a whispering tone I giggled and connect our lips once more.

…

"Ok here we are" I said to Jojo. We were at my door steps he nodded we gave each other a hug good bye/night.

"Oh wait do you have a who phone?" I asked he nodded.

"Give me" he gave his phone and I gave him mine. I dialed in my number as he did the same with mine. I took a pic of him and he did the same.

"Ok whenever you feel like texting just some me one k?" I asked he nodded with a smile.

"Bye Jo" I called he waved good-bye. I walked into the house soaking wet.

"So how was your day with 'MUTE-MAN'?" Jake teased I rolled my eyes.

"Ha ha that was so funny wait it wasn't" I shot back he rolled his eyes smiling. Me and Jake and love hate relationship.

"Hey, Mimi!" Rex called I looked at him he gasped.

"Look I like this girl, but I am not sure if she likes me so do I know if she like me or not?" he asked quickly. I arched my brow this kid like every girl that walked by him.

"Look Rex I can't help you" I said he frowns.

"But why~" he whine isn't he 13? Why is he whining?

"Because you like anything in a skirt" I resort and turn around back to my room.

"Brothers can't live with them can live without them" I said to myself as I approached my room. I turn the golden knob open the large door and saw my mother painting my room…PINK AND GREEN? I looked and saw pink unicorns and bears, a heart mirror, pink dresser, pink carpet, and pink shades. I held my heart and started hyper-vent-ta-lay-ing. At the sight before me.

"M-mom w-what d-did y-you DO!" I panic. She turns around with a smile.

"Oh, I am just fixing your room it was so dark so I decide to color it in your favorite color PINK and GREEN!" she cheered. My left eye twitched in horror.


	3. Chapter 3

"And the bears?" I asked she giggled.

"You love those thing silly remember?" she asked I shook my head no. I never like them not even as a baby or kid. I looked around where my other stuff?

"Mom where the rest of my stuff?" I asked fear of the answer.

"I threw them away" she answers as if nothing.

"My clothes too?" I asked she nodded with the biggest smile. I looked in my closet. I was horrified. Rainbow dress and skirts high heels! My dresser rainbow shirts and pants! My jewelry box heart earrings. The room was spinning I was losing it I yanked my raven color hair. I was losing my sanity more and more till I lost it.

"!" I shouted from the tops of my lungs. My brother came to my room followed by my father. I kicked the stuff bears. I flip the pink bed. I punch the brightly color wall leaving a hole in its place.

"MIMI ANGLEE WHOVA STAR!" my mother shouted my whole name hands on her hips glaring. I glared back I was sick of it, sick of it all. My brother and father were horrified at what was unfolding.

"She finally cracked" Alex mummer I was breathing in deeply and sharply.

"DAMN RIGHT I CRACK!" I shouted.

"Watch her mouth!" my mom yelled.

"I go through all this work and this is how you repay me!" she shouted.

"SHUT UP MOM JUST SHUT UP!" I held my head holding the tears.

"Excuse me?" my mom asked.

"NO! I won't excuse you I have been doing that for 8 years!" I resort she looked token back.

"What?" she asked

"Yea, what? When I was in 2 second grade you want me to walk in your shoes! I hated being cheerleading captain, I hated being the coolest girl in school, I hated dating a jock, I hated being the school idol, I hated being the school lead singer, I hated being In those dumb plays, I hated being prom queen TWICE! I hated it ALL!" I shouted listing the entire event she pushed me to do because she done it, my aunt done it, her mother done it and so on.

"But you haven't said anything" she said confused. I sighed.

"Because every time I try to you go 'that's my girl she the best I am so proud' or 'I am so glad my daughter doesn't do unlady like things' you barge about me being the best. So I acted the best" I told her.

"I wanted to play sports, make friends who like me for me, date a guy who wasn't a jerk, and be normal. But I was trying so hard to please you that you didn't even see that the thing that pleased you were the things I hated most" I said lowly.

"you don't even know me!" I shouted

"I centrally do know my own daughter!" she resorted.

"Ok favorite color?" I asked

"Pink"

"Wrong"

"Its purple, blue and black" Jake answer. My mother looked at him shock.

"Favorite type of music?"

"Pop"

Wrong rock" Rex, Alex and Mac unison

"Favorite hobby?"

"Sing"

"And?"

"Dancing"

"Wrong building/fixing things" Drake, Drew unison.

"Favorite thing to do on my spar time?"

"Shopping"

"Wrong, long walks in the rain at night or in the snow" Brew answer.

"Favorite artist?"

"Hannah Montana?" she asked unsure of her answer.

"Wrong WhoLeaf(flyleaf)" Lue and Zack answer

"Favorite dream job?" I asked she had not answer

"Singer" Kyle clapped happily knowing he got it right. My mom wants me to marry a rich guy.

"Favorite people?" still no answer.

"Family" my dad answers. My mom looked at the ground sadly she burst into tears.

"Oh my gosh I know nothing about my eldest child, my first born" she cried in her hands. I let the tears fall I walked up to my mom and hugged her she return it.

"I'm so sorry" she cried

"Can you ever forgive me?" she asked I smiled up at her tear pouring down like a waterfall.

"I already have" she hugged me in a loving caring hug. I felt happy that see loved me for who I am.

~Jojo pov~

I and my family heard the whole thing what happen at Mimi's house. I was happy her mother finally accepts her, but will my father do the same? That was the question that fears me most.

…

I was sleeping in my overly large bed. I heard my who phone ring, I picked it up the night stand it was from Mimi.

_-Dude its snowing! ^_^-_ it read I arched my brow and walk to the window it was snowing or it snow. But never the less there was a white blanked covering WhoVille I gasped at the sight. I looked down as saw my dad getting ran over my many sisters I rolled my eyes and walked in back in my room to go outside. It snowing in the middle of the summer? I open the door to be greeted by a gusty wind that smells like peanuts. I pinched my nose from the dreadful smell. Then my phone rang again it was Mimi.

_-It melted and it smells like peanuts__-_ she text I chuckle to myself she was so weird.

-_weird_- I wrote back BEEP I flip my phone open.

-_Me or the sudden melt of the snow?_- she asked

-_You-_ I answer

_-Why_ _thank you kind sir lol- _

_-lol-_ I walked to her house and knock on the door. Soon the door was swung open by a blue and white who.

"Never fear Mute Man is here!" he shouted he laughed a bit I arched my brow.

"I am just messing come on in Mimi in the shower" he answers. I followed him in the living room seeing all her brother watching T.V. I just stood there.

"Ok which one of you pricks stole my-JOJO!" she shouted when she saw me. My face flushed when I saw her hair and fur wet. She smile.

"Hey Jo what are you doing here?" she asked smiling. I shrugged I really had no idea why was I here.

"So want to go to the observatory?" she asked I shrugged.

"Ok come on" she cried she dragged me upstairs. And we burst threw a door and the room was pink? I was so horrified.

"Please ignore the room my mom did this…anyways come here I want to show you something" she grabbed my hand and pulled me to her baloney. Where I saw a unicycle bike and a zip line.

"Get on I made it myself!" she cheered she got on the zip line and I got in the one wheel bike.

"Ok go!" she cried and we took off we made it to steps of the beginning to get inside the observatory. She smiled.

"It's a faster a fun way to get here" she explained I nodded with a smile. We got into the bucket and away we went.

….

~Mimi pov~

I was fixing the bell once again making sure it was tight, even though Jojo wrote to me not to. He said it was dangerous but I need to make sure it was safe to use.

"And I just need to AAHH!" I shouted as the bell began to lean to the right and I slight was hanging off. I saw Jojo face he looked scared. I try my best to hold on what's going on? Then the bell slowly went back to the way it was. I sighed and got off not wanting something like that to happen again. I got on the ground and Jojo tackle me into a hug.

"jo I am ok, promise" he pulled back his hands resting on my shoulder. He eyes soften I smiled he let a sigh slip his throat and nodded.

"Let's go seeing what's happening" I told him he nodded and with that we ran the entire way to the heart of WhoVille. Me and Jojo got on the back of a yellow who care? I'm guessing. We looked up at the Mayor; I saw from the corner of my eye that Jojo looked sad. I took his hand into mines; he gave it a tight squeeze.

"I am making a declare of emergency" Ned shouted

"Don't worry, don't worry the mayor is guess being a moron" some green dude said with some other green dude.

"He can't talk to Ned that way" I hissed

"That's the chairman" Jojo whisper for no one but me can hear.

"Still" I protested.

"No WhoVille is in danger we need to get every who down in the storage room quickly" Ned cried. I knew things were odd, but not to be this serious? Maybe it is and we don't know it but him.

"Ok let's do this hypercritically who wants to enjoy the who festivities as plan?" he yelled everyone cheered. Jojo sighed.

"Or who like the Mayor wants to enjoy it in an underground storage room?" he asked no one said nothing.

"YEAH!" cheered a punk who like myself cried trying to get high fives. I just glared at the chairman. Why would he put every who in danger? I think he notices things are wrong too.

"The who have spoken mister mayor" he said like the grinch he is.

"Your finished no one supports you" he said I glared I felt Jojo flinched. I held onto his hand, he looked at me I gave him a supportive smile and gave me a sad one.

"Horton believe me, he is a giant elephant in the sky" I looked up I never notice an elephant.

"Don't bother looking his invisible and he risking his life to save our world. Which is a speck on a clever to safety" he shouted throwing his arms up. Ok know it said crazy, but hey I believe in a lot of crazy shit so I believe him. Jojo on the other hand looked as if his father lost his mind. Soon the crowd of who's started laughing. Jojo pulled my hand wanting me to follow he climb on the city fountain where share our first kiss in the rain. He looked up sadly at his father and the who mocked him in laughter.

"I can prove it his voice come from this horn" the mayor gustier to the horn in the pipe line.

"Horton I got all the who is who square let them know you're there!" he shouted into the horn. Every who grew quite waited to hear his voice, but nothing.

"Come on Horton let everyone know your there and to let them know what a non-boob I am" he said nervously. Nothing. The crowed went back to mocking him. Soon the wind picked up it below through my raven color hair.

"What's going on?" I asked myself as the wind went crazing blowing.

"Everyone look at the wind what do you think it means?" Ned asked the crowd.

"It mean, um…let the kite race begin! The chairman cheered along side with all the other who's but me and Jojo. Jojo looked at me with an expression 'do you believe him?' I nodded.

"I don't think you father will make a fool of himself over something that's not true" I told him he nodded soon slowly. Sally appeared next to us. She looked down at me.

"You believe my husband?" she asked. I nodded yes.

"The crazies' thing can be the truth 99% of the time and Ned Is a good mayor so I believe him" I told her she nodded her head understanding. Soon Ned came running to us.

"I'm so sorry I let you down but, but this is bigger than me. Mimi get your family together with mines and go look for somewhere safe" he order I nodded and he ran off. I went to get my family.

"MIMI!" I heard a feminine cry I looked behind me and saw my family. They were coming towards us I ran to them making sure they were alright.

"Are you ok?" My dad I asked I nodded yes.

"Look we and Jojo family has to go somewhere safe" I told them they nodded their heads. The wind picks up more I looked around and saw Jojo Family. I ran to Jojo I extended to him from the crowd of who's

"JOJO!" I shouted then boom everything went black.

….

~Jojo pov~

Every part of my body was in pure pain. I sat up as little pebbles and dust fell off me I saw all the who's were ok and my family. I got up and walked to Mimi family after checking my family. They were all in a circle I heard silent sobs. I tapped one of her brothers on the shoulder. He turns tears pouring down

"Mute Ma- I mean Jojo" he fixed I gave him an express of 'where Mimi' he whip some tears and pointed ahead. I nodded and walked ahead.

"Mimi…Mimi please don't leave us" I heard my eyes widen. I saw in the middle of the circle was Mimi her brother Jake holding her crying. Mimi body lifeless in his arms.

'What happen?' I thought

"We find her under a giant boulder" I looked up to see her father was crying but standing strong. Her mother was a mess in tears. I walked up to her body across from Jake not believing it. I saw my vision go blurry from the tears the threaten to fall.

"She had so many goals she wants to achieve. I remember when we fought for the last cookie. And the day she told she loved me. And the first time we fought in the rain. We had lots of good times, time I wouldn't trade for the world" Jake told me as he held his sister. Hot tears pour down my throat in a knot.

"She was the best sister any first older brother can have. She was amazing" Jake cried more. He held her tightly, then hand her to me. I gave him a confused look.

"She had many friends back home…but not a single one of them cared as much as you do" he answers. I held Mimi in my arms I pulled her into a one last bone crashing hug.

"ow" I heard a low whisper

"It like I can hear her voice still" Alex said

"Because it is my voice and…Jojo your hurting me" my eyes widen I pulled away and looked at Mimi alive! She smiles that signature smile of hers. Fresh tears of happiness pour down I gave her a hug and she return it. I help her up to her feet again once I let go her brother tackle her into a hug.

"We realize how much we love you!" Her brothers cried she laughed and hug every signal one of them and her parents. She walked up to me with a smile and hugged me I return it.

"Mayor?" we heard a cried we looked up at the horn the voice was coming from there.

"Wow WhoVille is a mess" I notice my surrounding. Then the ground started moving again I jump on Jojo.

"Horton stop, stop it!" Ned shouted. The ground stops moving.

"What the!" I cried and I notice Jojo was holding me bridle style I blushed and jump out of his arms.

"Sorry must have been ruff down there you had me worried" said the horn I smiled.

"So you believed him…even though it was a crazy story?" Jojo whispered to me I nodded with a smile.

"IDOIT YOU ARE FINSIHED IN THIS TOWN FINSIHED YOU BOOB!" Horton said I laughed karma a bitch.

"Horton this is my wife" Ned said

"You are real thank you my husband isn't crazy HOORAY!" she cheered nervously. Me and Jojo ran up to them.

"And a few of my daughters Hailey, Holly, Hilly, and Heady" he said

"HI!" they chorused

"My son Jojo and his friend Mimi" he introduced us.

"Hey" I said in the horn with a slight giggle.

"Mrs. Yelp, Dr. Laroo, Brit, and the old man in the bath tub" he went on about I smiled. Jojo rolled his eyes.

"Let not work the man, he not going to remember all those names" Sally said

"While ill try my best. Sally, Chairman, Hailey, Holly, Hilly, Heady, Jojo, Mimi, Mrs. Yelp, , Brit and wasn't there a old man in the shower?" he asked/answer

"Bath tub" me and Ned unison in the horn we laughed.

"We are all here Horton and we all believe in you" he said to the horn.

"And I believe you Ned" I told him he said everyone else cheered in agreement. He gave me a hug. Soon everyone went to go fix up WhoVille.

"ROPE HIM, CAGE HIM, BURN THAT SPECK IN A BOILING POT OF BEEZLENUT OIL!" I heard a female yelled through the horn.

"Beezlenut oil?" I question Jojo shrugged.

"They don't believe we're here" Ned said.

"We got to make some noise. We are here we are here we are here!" he cried soon everyone was following along.

"Its not working I can hear you but their ears aren't strong enough." Horton said I looked at Jojo.

"Its time" I told him he nodded we turn around to observatory.

"JOJO MIMI WHERE ARE YOU GOING!" I heard the mayor but we continue running.

"WE NEED EVERY VOICE JOJO MIMI!" he cried.

….

We got to the observatory I grabbed my guitar and mic. Jojo climb up to fix the horn on the giant tuba. I flick a switch to start the instruments.

"Jojo you build this?" I heard Ned I came from behind the drum.

"Mimi you too?" he asked I nodded with a smile.

"Guilty" I smiled I knew for a fact Jojo was happy. I looked up he was falling on one of the kites passed the saw violins, jumping through the bells I fixed; he landed and pushed a giant rubber band ball. Jumping off the ball swung from a rope turn the handle to let loss of the marbles I collected. Ran across the drum I made a ball hit the drum causing him to fly through the air and flip inside a bucket. I grabbed the mayor hand as Jojo extended his to me I grabbed it and up we went.

"WHOOHOO!" I cheered at the rush. We got to the giant door of the lab, jojo turn the handle making it open. Ned was amazed I smiled as WhoVille came into the picture. The sound inside the lab travel all the way down to WhoVille.

"Ok you two get going I got it from here" I told as I played a really loud solo note on my guitar they nodded. I continue to play adding my own track. I saw Jojo riding his unicycle down to the mayor tower. I played my guitar loudly enjoying the loud sound. I heard a cried of no I stop my solo. I got down and got on the zip line traveling down to Jojo.

"What happen?" I asked when I unhook myself from the zip line.

"They can't hear us" the Mayor answers. He placed his hands on Jojo shoulder.

"Whatever happens I couldn't ask for a better son" Ned said I smiled jojo shrugged. I elbow him.

"Jojo" I looked into his eyes he looked back at my purple orbs and nodded he grabbed the horn and ran up to the roof I smiled.

"Come make some noise!" I yelled as I went back to playing my guitar. Everyone followed suited. I looked up and saw Jojo at the tip of the building, he took a deep breath.

"YOLP!" He shouted into the sky. We waited till we Horton voice.

"You did it Mayor you did it" Horton cried

"We did it!" Ned yelled holding up Jojo arm in the air as I grabbed his other arm and did the same every who in whoVille cheered. Jojo pulled me into a hug.

"You did it" I cheered he shook his head.

"We did it" he pulled me into a kiss which I happily return I wrapped my arms around him. The crowd cheered louder.

"Will you go out with me?" Jojo asked hope shining in the eyes of my little who. I smiled and connected our lips once more hoping he got the hint.

"We're going to miss you Horton" Ned said. Me and Jojo pulled away turning to the horn.

"What are we going to do with out you Horton?" me and Jojo unison we smiled at each other.

"jinx, double jinx, triple jinx" we unison pointing at each other and laughed.

"Don't worry I'll always be around

"And even if I wonder I'm keeping you in sight" Horton sang

Your candle in the window –Ned was cut off my Sally.

On a cold dark winter night" she snag heavenly.

And I' getting closer then I ever thought I might"

Baby can fight this feeling anymore

I forgotten what I was fighten for

And if I have to crawl upon your floor

Come crashing through your door

Baby I can't fight this feel" everyone sang.

"I can't fight this feeling anymore!" Jojo sang I got some manger goosebumps I didn't knew he could sing! I cheered once he stood I hugged him.

"I didn't know you could sing!" I cheered he just shrugged like it wasn't a big thing.

"I made a duet song if you're interested?" I asked he nodded happily. I dig in my pocket and pulled it out he scanned it over about 3 minutes and nodded.

"ok" I said

"Ned" I called he came over to me I whispered in his ear he smiled and nodded.

"Sure"

….

Me and jojo stood outside of the who square waiting for the signal.

"Ok we are having to special who come and sing for us kid…take it away" he said I nodded and put the mic in front of my mouth on a bench in who square while Jojo stood on the fountain.

.com/watch?v=JQUV2SXOU9w

Once we were done everyone cheered I smiled Jojo peck my lips. I gave him a hug.

"Kids we have good news!" my mom shouted I eyed her

"Your both going to high school!" she cheered 'crap'


	4. Chapter 4

~Mimi pov~

~2weeks later~

I woke up early to the dump in WhoVille to retrieve my items that my mom through away.

"Mimi did you find it?" Jojo called. I looked around till my foot got caught in a hole.

"What the?" I question I remove my foot and saw Purple and blue I began to dig there and…BAM!

"My stuff! I missed you so much!" I cheered as I saw my guitar, my poem book my skateboard etc. I was so happy!

"Mimi you ok?" Jo asked as he ran up to me I nodded.

"I found it!" I clapped I tied up the bag my stuff was in a pulled it out. But the bag was bigger then me.

"Um Jo I need help" I gave a sheepish grin he rolled his eyes playfully but a sly smirk grew in place.

"Give me what I want first" he order patting his bottom lip it was my turn to roll my eyes. I went up to him and kissed him slightly sucking his lips.

"Ok" he agree when we pulled away. Ever since the day WhoVille was going to be burnt in Beezlenut oil? Still don't know what the hell it is. Jojo been talking more and his dad is still getting used to the fact Jojo didn't want to be mayor, but his sister Hazel is next in line. And it was nice to hear is voice more often he talks more then before but still quite little Jojo I fell for.

"Ok on 3…3!" I cried we tugged on the bag we pulled it and slip out!

"YES!" I cheered as the bag was out of that death trap hole.

"Ok, this bag is huge how am I going to take it home?" I pouted. I looked at Jojo he had a thinking expression on he was looking around the junk yard. Then he ran somewhere.

"Jo where you going?" I asked as I followed him, and I saw he was wheeling in a red kids wagon.

"Great! But it doesn't have a handle" I said he crossed his arms over his chest giving me 'are you serious' look. Then I caught on I smack myself mentally me and Jojo are inverters and we are in a junk yard with lots of parts so which we can build the handle ourselves. I gave him a sheepish smile he walked to me and kissed my forehead.

"It's ok" he cooed in my ear patting my head. I nodded and got to work.

…

"I felt so dumb Jo" I laughed about what happen a few moments ago in the junk yard I pulled the wagon with my items on it. He chuckle at my comment.

"Its ok Mi we all have our moments" he told me with his brilliant smile and his chocolate eyes shinning bright lightly. I smiled and held his hand as we made our to my house my mom and brothers were re-painting my room my dad went to work.

"Hey mommy that's my old wagon!" a green like who kid cried.

"No its not!" I said a walked faster with Jojo at my side laughing. This was fun and romantic in a very odd way but hey I still loved it. We soon slow down when I saw my house Jojo still holding my hand.

"I can't believe we start high school next week they are going to work us to the bone!" I groaned in annoyance Jojo chuckle.

"I think your being over dramatic" I glanced at him giving 'you are crazy' look.

"Dude who teens are cruel" I point out a fact which I knew was right. He rolled his eyes shaking his head. Soon we made it to my porch we rolled the wagon to the steps and we eyed the long staircase.

"Oh the hell are we going to get this upstairs today?" he asked. I smiled and clear my throat and cracking my knuckles.

"Watch and learn, you might want to hold you ears" I told him he looked confused at my state but did as I order.

"JAKE, DRAKE!" I shouted at the tops of my lungs next thing Jake and Drake were in front of me. I crossed my arms with a smile of amusement Jojo release his ears.

"Jake and Drake reporting for duty" they unison they saluted I saluted back.

"Take this wagon with my personal items to my room is that clear?" I asked/order them like a general. They puff out their chest their arms by their side.

"Yes ma'am" they unison

"I said do I make myself clear!" I said a bit louder wanting to hear them.

"Yes Ma'am" they said louder and saluted they grabbed the wagon and ran upstairs. Jojo looked at me with amazement in his eyes.

"How did you do that?" he asked I smiled proud of myself.

"These are the perks of being the older siblings" I said rubbing my nails on my chest smiling. He shook his head with smile I smiled at his reaction.

"So now what?" he asked. I pulled out my skateboard from behind me with a toothy smile he nodded. We ran to his house he grabbed his board and we rod to the skate park.

…..

"WOOHOO!" I cried as I did a 360 in the air and landed. Jojo was at my tail and he did a 340 and landed.

"you have lots of energy don't you?" he comment I nodded and went back to boarding, but then some idiot rod in front of me I was going to fast BAM!

"Ow" I moaned I sat up holding my head in pain, Jojo was beside my side seeing if I had a burse or other serious injuries I smiled, I grabbed his searching hands looking at him.

"Jojo I'm ok" I told him he looked at me worried I peck his lips, but he placed his hand behind my head letting the kiss long. I smiled into the kiss returning the kiss he pulled and smiled at me. I looked at the who, who crashed into me he was a red and black who and stood next to him was a look alike but green and black fur.

"Hey, I'm sorry I didn't exactly see you" the red/black who apologize. Jojo help me to my feet I step on the nose of the board tucking it under my arm.

"Hey its cool" I beamed he smiled.

"I'm Conner and this is my twin Aaron" he introductions himself and brother I waved.

"I'm Mimi and this is my boyfriend JoJo" I introductions to the twin who's they nodded.

"Hey you mean the Mimi and Jojo who saved WhoVille from being burnt in Beezlenut oil?" the green/black who asked I nodded.

"Dude that sick the way you two saved us all" they unison I smiled.

"Thanks" Jo thanked them he held my hand interlacing fingers.

"So how long you to been an item?" Aaron asked pointing betweens us.

"2weeks" Jojo answer I smile with a nodded.

"Nice dude you got a good girl, I call tell just by looking at her" Conner said Jojo wrapped his long arms around my waist I giggled lightly.

"I know" he comments back I smiled and pecked his lips.

"Hey we got two sisters I think you might like them they went to get ice cream" Aaron told me I smiled with a nodded.

I will love to meet them!" I chirped all they guys laughed I pouted slightly but join in on the laugh.

"Hey Air Con!" I heard a female face I looked up to see two girls who's. One was hot pink/black fur the other aqua blue/black fur they notice me and smiled.

"Hey look purple" the hot pink one shouted the blue one nodded.

"HEY, we the Scene power who's" the blue shouted I gave a weak smile I don't like labels. I exactly don't like labels can't we dress and look the way we want without being label? (I real don't like labels)

"Um exactly I'm not a scene, emo, gothic I have no label" I told the girl who's the nodded.

"We don't either but since we're going to be going to school get use to it" the blue one comment I shrugged and nodded I knew I was going to be label once I get there anyways.

"Hey I Rave" the hot pink/black who said waving at me.

"And I'm River" the aqua blue/black who said waving a peace sigh. I nodded with a smile.

"Mimi" I told them they nodded.

"So Mimi is that your boyfriend?" River teased pointing at Jojo I nodded with a smile.

"This is my boyfriend Jojo" I introduction him to my new friends they nodded.

"He is cute" Rave comment I nodded I kissed his cheek with a smile.

"I know" he looked at me he hugged me his cheek pressing against my head, he peck the spot where his cheek was at.

"AAAWWW" they cried I smiled.

"Ok what now?" Rave asked licking her strawberry ice cream. I shrugged I didn't know either.

"Hey want to go back to my place?" I asked the new founded friends they nodded and we started our way to my house with Jojo by my side holding my hand.

….

"Ok here we are" I told them they nodded. I knocked on the door waiting for a answer in the next 5 seconds the door swung open showing my 4 youngest brother Alex. He gave me a toothy smile happy about something I arched my brow.

"Why are you so happy?" I asked we were eye level.

"There is a surprise for in the living room." He answer I smiled and ran pass him.

'I got a gift? What is it?' I thought to myself I soon reached the living room seeing all my brothers watching t.v.

"Ok where my gift?" I asked.

"Hey, I aint nobody gift" I heard a deep voice I smile more I ran to source of the voice.

"ERNEST!" I shouted I ran up to the slim but buff dark fur who. I tackled him into a hug, but he try to pry me off.

"Get off me stupid" he said trying to pry me off I smiled. He was never one for hugs…or who contact. I pulled away smiling looking at the black fur who with brilliant red eyes shaggy skater hair leaning on the wall crossing his arms. Yep, he haven't change one bit.

"I missed you so much Brownie!" I chirped he rolled his eyes his name is Ernest William Brown Star aka my older brother like cousin but I call him brown or brownie. We had been with each other since we were born.

"Hey what about me?" said another voice I smiled more. I saw my youngest cousin Edward he was slightly chubby but not much. He had black and orange fur with brightly orange eyes he was eating a sandwich. I ran up to him and hugged him tightly he like a younger brother but he my cousin also.

"Oh so I'm not important? Alright fine I'll just go home then" I heard a female voice I turn to see my older cousin Amanda. She had black and yellow fur black hair with a yellow headband and purple bow with yellows eyes. I ran to her she always like an older wise, crazy, fun sister to me. We were always together and had a blast we are a band called 'Crylic"(Like Acrylic without the A).

"What are you all doing here?" I asked. They smiled and pointed at Ernest I smiled wanting to hear the story.

"Once you left he been complying on how it's not the same without you" Amanda answer Eddy nodding away. I smiled crossing my arms with very much amusement.

"Aw the big bad meanier Brownie missed me?" I asked. He scoffed while rolling his eyes.

"Like I will miss something as annoying as you" he resorts back. Even thought he say mean things to me I know he cares cause he always worried about me I hugged him.

"I miss you too brown" I hugged him but once again got pry off I laughed it was fun hugging him and having him reject them.

"We have another surprise for you" Eddy comment I smiled more having them here is enough. But I forgot about something I have a surprise.

"Wait me first!" I chirped they nodded. I grabbed Jojo hand and waved for my friends to come to.

"This is Rave, River, Conner, Aaron and my boyfriend Jojo" I pointed at each one of them, but when I said boyfriend their faces drop. Ed was rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

"Well this will be awkward" he comments while looking the other way. I was confused at why?

"Why?" I asked.

"Well um-

"Hey guys how long I have to be in Mimi?" asked the voice I was shocked for words.

"Bobby?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the late update . hope u enjoy and comment bye!**

…**..**

"BOBBY!" I shouted I through my short black/purple fur arms around the head inch taller who. He had black and blue fur he dyed it all the time. He wrapped his long arms around my waist spinning me around he place me down and kissed my left cheek. A giggle slipped at his action. I looked up at the blue/black fur who with a friendly smile as he did the same but his held more feeling to it.

~Jojo pov~

I was watching Mimi hugging some guy with black and blue fur with red eyes. He placed her back down I smile seeing her happy like this, but drop when 'Bobby' kissed her left cheek while holding her petite hands. When he kissed her and gave a smile that I knew had more then friend feelings behind it. I knew for a fact he wasn't a family member, the way he looked at her and the way he held her petite hands. I glared slightly at him.

"Mimi, wow look at you, you're still so cute as before" he said wiggling his brow I rolled my eyes. This was VERY annoying to watch I crossed my arms and looked away. But still listening to what was going on.

"Thanks I like the new color" she commented. My head snap to her direction eyes widen she can't be this blind to see that he likes her? I can see that in a dark room with a blind fold looking for a black cat. I crossed my arms tighter against my chest that it could suffocate me and my glared becoming harder.

"Oh! Bobby this is my boyfriend Jojo" she introduce me I saw his face drop to a frown. I smile with amusement at his expression. He gave a force smile and shook my hand even though I didn't want any contact with this who what so ever.

"And jo this-

"I'm her ex boyfriend slash best friend" Bobby cut her off. I saw her roll her eyes playfully with a smile. I knew he WAS more than a friend to her.

"Come on bob you said you wouldn't hold on to that" she whined he smile but shrugged slightly.

"We'll we got to go!" Rave exclaimed Mi nodded her head. She hugged our new friend's good-bye as I shook Aaron and Conner hands good-bye as they left. I looked around to see me; Mimi and Bobby were the only one's here. What happen to her cousins?

"I'll get something for you two to drink be back in a bit" Mimi said and she walked to the kitchen. I stood next to Bobby as he watch her leave I glared at him once she was out of hearing range and out of sight he snapped his head to me glaring.

"I don't like you" he hissed I rolled my eyes.

'Typical' I thought.

"Listen hear and listen well I love her" he said pointing to himself glaring at me. My eyes widen I didn't even tell Mimi I loved her I am not even ready.

"I will put my life on the line just to see her grin" he continues his rant.

"I bet you didn't tell her you love her, well doesn't matter because at the end of this year she will be mines" he threaten to take Mimi from me he got close to my face. I though he was going to kiss me. Which would have been so weird so I back up. He was so close I felt his breath on my lips and it was so uncomfortable I think I rather be with my dad old rant about being mayor then being here with him.

"Ok here we go" Mimi came balancing three cups in both hands walking towards us. An awesome idea pop in mind. I walked up to her I took my cup as bobby took his. I wrapped my arms around her tiny waist and pulled her into a full kiss. Making sure that Bobby saw it in HD.

"Jojo not now we have guest" Mimi face flushed I smirked. I looked up at Bobby who was red in the face with anger.

"Couldn't help it" I comment she playfully rolled her eyes with a smile she pecked my lips and snaked her way out my grasps. I saw Bobby was glaring I smirked in full amusement.

"Well I got to go unpack see you at School Mimi…Jojo" Bobby said. Mimi gave him a hug goodbye and he gave her a kiss on the cheek good-bye. I glared at his walking figure Mimi closed the door after him. I took in a deep breath I walked up to her taking her hands into mines she looked confused.

"Mimi I-I, um I-I-I- she placed her index finger on my lips making me go silent.

"Jo you don't have to say it, its ok. I know you're not ready and I'm not either so it's ok" she said sincerely to me she knew what I was trying to say? A smile grew on my lips I nodded she kissed my forehead I smiled at her I was lucky to have her. I grabbed my who phone and text her, her phone did its jiggle.

"Oh my god Kenny, killed…death?"

"You…bastard?" that was her text ring tone every time some send her a message. She pulled out her who purple galaxy phone. She smiled at the text and gave a light giggle.

"Wow Jo your so lazy" she mocked me playfully I shrugged.

"I'm going to text you know for a while I'm tried of talking I'm going to eat your food" she read out loud with a giggle making me smile.

"Sure go ahead I'll be here kk?" she asked I nodded. I walked to the kitchen but as soon I turn the corner I came face to torso with Ernest I fell to the floor in surprise. Ernest had his arms crossed his chest scowling me with his bright red eyes.

"Let me make myself clear, don't hurt my cousin in any type of way cause I will hurt you got it?" he asked. I nodded my head in fear, but I wouldn't do anything to hurt her. He nodded his head his smirk crawled upon his lips.  
"And sorry for scaring you" he apologized I nodded and got up he shook my hand and left.

"He is not lying you know" I jumped as I held my heart as if felt like it was goin to fly out my rib cage. I turn to see Edward and Amanda.

"My brother will hurt you" Amanda said she tuck a strand of black hair out her face Ed nodded, he was eating a bowl of cereal.

"Just don't hurt her Mimi may seem all high and mighty but she not" Edward said with bit of cereal in his mouth. Amanda nodded with her arms crossed they began to walk to the living with Mimi. Edward patted my shoulder with a smile and nod I nodded in return in less then 3 seconds I heard Mimi was laughing her head off. I smiled at her laugh I wouldn't know what to do if I didn't have her around and I didn't want to image either. I grabbed a strawberry bag with who berries and walked back to the living room. Mimi smiled at me when she saw me. I walked up to her and sat down on the soft couch watching Who park(South park).  
…

"Well I guess I got to go" I said as I stood next to Mimi on the porch holding her hands she nodded. I kissed her cheeks, forehead, nose then lips she giggled when my lips travel around her soft face she connected our lips together once more.

"Ok, well I'll see you tomorrow" Mimi said I nodded I kissed her little cute little nose again she giggled. I walked to my house from across the street. Then my who phone started to beep I open it I got a text from Mimi.

-_night night Jojo have sweet dreams 3- _I smiled at the message.

-_night see you in the morning-_ I text back I went up my long stair case to my room that was full of poems/songs on the wall that been aspire by Mimi. I looked at them but none of them fit to her perfectly. I grabbed my acoustic guitar playing a tune thinking of the things I liked about her in words, but I soon fall asleep dreaming of my girl with a smile on my face.

….

~1Week later~

~Mimi pov~

It's been one week and I was walking to school with my cousin Ernest and Jojo. Amanda was a year ahead of me and Ernest and Eddy was a year down from us. I held onto Jojo hand as we walked to class.

"MIMI!" I heard a voice. Next thing I knew it I was pick up and the room was spinning. I was laughing knowing who picked me up.

"Bobby put me down!" I laughed out. Soon the room stops spinning and I was placed back on the ground. I tucked in a strand of my raven color hair behind my ears I smiled up at Bobby.

"Hey, Bobby what classes do you have?" I asked.

"Um, first is English, Chemistry, Math, Lunch not a class, SSR also not a class, French, Health/Gym and Who History" he answer.

"Ah, I have math second period, Chemistry third and than Spanish." I pouted. He shrugged and patted my shoulder. I felt Jojo hands slip back into mines again; I turn my head and smiled.

"Well I got Jojo and Ernest I'll be ok" he nodded and smiled and kissed my right cheek.

"Got to go see ya later" and with that said he turn around and left. I waved bye to Bobby. Me, Jojo and Ernest walked to first period; English. We had a female teacher ; Ms. Scap she really cool. She threw a tennis ball at two kids who were talking during her lesson. It was funny, Math Mrs. Haynes she so small and cute. Mrs. Janik she a very cool sarcastic teacher. We had no lunch since it was a half day, SSR was boring. My Spanish teacher Mr. Ortiz was a push over. Our health teacher Mrs. Jones she ok and right now I'm in history.

"So can anyone tell me did President George Washington die in the French and Indian war?" Mr. Wagner; our history teacher asked. A who with yellow and white stripes raised his hand, Mr. Wagner pointed at him.

"Yes he did" he said with confidences.

"Whoa, he died came back to life lead the Virginians into war and became our first President. That might just be me, but that was the best trick I ever seen I mean WHOA!" he said sarcastically the whole class was laughing. His name was Mr. Wagner he REALLY funny. Soon we left, I ran to the elementary school to pick up my siblings.

"I like Ms. Scap, Mrs. Janik and Mr. Wagner they're funny, I like funny" I told Jojo he nodded his head.

"So you want to go to the Lab after school?" I asked. He shook his head no I was very surprise by that but didn't question it.

~Jojo pov~

I was walking home with Mimi and her sibling, I held her hand as we talked and walked.

"So then what do you want to do?" She asked me. I open my mouth to answer.

"MIMI!" a voice that was not mines came from behind me and saw it was Bobby of course.

"Hey Mi I'll walk you home"

"Um I kind of have got that covered" I hissed at him he glared at me.

"Um, you both can walk me" she said oblivious to what is happening. I sighed and held her hand tightly, she squeezed back. I looked at her she smile and mouth sorry, maybe she not oblivious to what's happening. I smile at the thought.

**Hey sorry I haven't type in a uber long time but yea but my teachers are REAL like that I LOVE them haha well comment and I'll see ya next time bye bye!** Yes my teacher ms. Scap throws tennis balls!


	6. Chapter 6

Ok I know this is not a story, but if this SOPA or PIPA law is passed there won't be anymore stories and no more ! That includes youtube, facebook twitter and other awesome shit! So please join the fight right now we got 4.5 million people who had joined the fight! Here more info

.

And if you can not see this then go to type in 'SOPA and PIPA petition' and the first highlighted site that's says 'stop SOPA and PIPA' click and sigh in. Only thing you guys have to do is put in your name email and zip code no age so anyone can join!

Come guys we have to save our stories and our pride back! So please join and spread the word on facebook I can do it so can you!

Sincerely xXxBlackRoseOfSouthParkxXx


End file.
